Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method for monitoring a control channel in a time division duplex (TDD)-based wireless communication system, and a wireless device using the method.
Related Art
Long term evolution (LTE) based on 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) technical specification (TS) release 8 is a promising next-generation mobile communication standard. Recently, LTE-advanced (LTE-A) based on 3GPP TS release 10 supporting multiple carriers is under standardization.
As disclosed in 3GPP TS 36.211 V10.2.0 (2011-06) “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 10)”, a physical channel of 3GPP LTE/LTE-A can be classified into a downlink channel, i.e., a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) and a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), and an uplink channel, i.e., a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) and a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH).
The 3GPP LTE supports both frequency division duplex (FDD) and time division duplex (TDD). In the FDD, an uplink (UL) transmission and a downlink (DL) transmission use different frequencies. In the TDD, the UL transmission and the DL transmission use the same frequency. A UE supporting full duplex-FDD can simultaneously perform the UL transmission and a DL reception at a specific time. A UE supporting half-duplex-FDD and TDD can perform the UL transmission and the DL reception at different times.
An available radio resource is limited in amount in a wireless communication system. Therefore, it is necessary to more effectively allocate the limited radio resource.